


Hope

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-05
Updated: 2004-09-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: another ancient prompt-ficlet: Willow, hope.





	Hope

She doesn't love Kennedy the way she loved--loves--Tara. It's strong, but different. Less intense, less all-consuming. 

And she thinks that's good, because it means that if something happens to Kennedy--and she's a Slayer, and maybe they won't all die young now that there's so many of them, but she's out there fighting on a regular basis, so there's at least a chance--she won't go insane and try to end the world this time. 

But it's not all that good, because she's still so afraid--even after everything that happened last year--that something could push her back over the edge. And maybe it'll be something big, like Kennedy dying, but maybe it won't be. Maybe there'll just be something little that pushes her over the edge, because no matter what she thinks and hopes (oh, god, hopes so very desperately), she's still so very afraid that it's in there, that it's still part of her, and that maybe the First was right and she should have died, after all, to keep everyone else around her safe. 

And so she waits, and she watches, and every day that she remains herself, she has to consider another victory, however small.


End file.
